kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Sits in Corner
.jpg |Name = |Occupation = Kindergartener |Homebase = Gallagher Elementary School |Appearances = Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. |Voice = Dave Wittenberg }} to Numbuh 2}} is a member of kindergarten Crayoned Tribe at Gallagher Elementary School. He was very hostile towards older kids before he met Numbuh 2 and learned that not all older kids are bad. Personality was a hostile and angry kindergartener who, based on previous experiences, did not trust older kids. His name suggests that he was often told to sit in the corner by the kindergarten teacher as punishment for his rowdy behavior. He would sneak attack anyone entering their territory and use the tribe to intimidate them. His prejudice towards older kids even led him to disobey his chief after Numbuh 2 was ordered to be released. His attitude later changed when Numbuh 2 fought to take his stolen milk money back from Runt, proving that not all fourth graders are bullies. Biography was the victim of an atomic wedgie by Runt in the past, who also stole all of his milk money for that day. After this, refused to trust any older kids at the school. One day in the gymnasium, he discovered Numbuh 2 crossing through on his way to the cafeteria. The gymnasium is considered kindergartener territory and he captured the fourth grader to take back to camp. He had Numbuh 2 strapped to a chair over a pit of paste, held up by a number of ropes. He started a game of duck-duck-goose, where the goose cut the rope in front of them, to finally drop Numbuh 2 into the pit. He did not want to talk to the fourth grader and refused to follow Gets Pigtails Pulled pleads to not punish the older kid. When Chief Colors with Broken Crayons arrived, told him of Numbuh 2's crime of entering their territory, but the Chief was got softer when he was told Eggbert Eggleston was the new fourth grade president. Sensing this, insisted that they would appear weak to the older students if they allowed Numbuh 2 to go unpunished. Even when the Chief ordered Numbuh 2's release, did not accept it. He followed the older boy and built a building block barricade in front of the cafeteria and took him down. jumped out to attack Numbuh 2, but was stopped by Runt who threatened to give him another atomic wedgie. gave him his milk money and was thrown aside, prompting Numbuh 2 to have a gun duel with the bully. Even though Runt won the duel, attacked him from behind and knocked him out. He had now accepted that not all fourth graders are bad and told Numbuh 2 to keep the milk money to "rustle himself up some vittles". came to the cafeteria for the signing of the peace treaty between the fourth grade and the kindergarteners. President Eggbert and Chief Colors both signed and later blew peace bubbles in the kindergarteners' camp, which came to witness. He also joined in the dance around the campfire in the gymnasium and in the peace feast in the cafeteria (Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.). Trivia *His name is a description of his behavior, and a parody of famous names used by Native Americans. Category:Allies Category:Gallagher Elementary Students Category:Kids Category:Males Category:One-time Characters Category:Reformed Villains